


You Should Have Called Me Sooner

by somethingscarlet13



Category: LazyTown
Genre: ALL I EVER SEEM TO DO ANYMORE IS WRITE PORN OF THESE TWO, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Some fluff at the end like two seconds of it but I'm still gonna tag it, Sweet Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:11:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9247412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: Sportacus goes to Robbie's bunker to find Robbie masturbating and calling his name





	

Robbie was in trouble again.

The magic of his crystal let Sportacus know that Robbie, hidden away in his bunker, was in desperate need of...........something. Sportacus didn't know what of exactly, but he didn't pay it any mind. Sometimes the crystal was a bit unclear when it came to exact details.

He reached the bunker door in no time at all, not bothering to knock before sliding down the entryway. Robbie was in trouble, and that took top priority over being polite. He'd apologize for not knocking later.

"Robb-"

He didn't even get to start speaking before he saw the reason why his crystal had called him to the spot, the reason the crystal had told him Robbie was in need.

Robbie was sitting in his infamous orange armchair, pants around his ankles, one hand stroking his raging erection while the other hand clenched and unclenched the armchairs fuzz, head thrown back with closed eyes, and he was moaning. Moaning Sportacus's name.

"Oh, Sporta--hnngg--Sportacus........Sportacus fuck, fuck, fu--ah!--CK!"

Sportacus didn't know what to do. Robbie Rotten was calling for him while touching himself. A jolt of arousal shot through his spine like lightning. Robbie Rotten was calling for him while touching himself.

He had to leave. He couldn't leave. He had to stay. He couldn't stay. His mind was playing ping pong with itself and loosing and the entire time Sportacus couldn't take his eyes away.

Robbie was pumping harder now, and with a shout the hand that had been fisted in the orange matter of his chair flew up to grab at his own hair instead.

"Sportacus fuck me.....oh god please Sportacus just fuck me fuck me fuck me......"

Robbie bucked into his own hand and his eyes flew open wide.......and locked with Sportacus's.

At first, Sportacus thought it was a mistake. Robbie hadn't actually seen him. He was just imagining things, being paranoid. He quickly lowered his eyes.

"Hey, S--Sport--Sportacus.......I said please."

Sportacus's eyes snapped up again, and there was Robbie, staring directing at him while biting at his lip and stroking himself up and down and up and down and up........

Sportacus was in Robbie's lap in three strides, pulling Robbie's hands away from his aching member and replacing them with his own, keeping the rythum the other man had begun.

With a groan Robbie's mouth fell to Sportacus's neck, kissing and sucking and occasionally gasping breathily in response to Sportacus's rambling.

"You're so good Robbie........look at you.........you're spoiling me with how great you feel, touching you.........I'm so lucky.......I'm so lucky, Robbie...........RobbieRobbieRobbie oh god Robbie oh god, god, god Robbie RobBIE ROBBIE!"

In his ear, Robbie chuckled. "Getting yourself off to you own words?"

Sportacus shook his head like a bobble head dog. "I'm getting off to you."

Robbie whined needingly in reply and grabbed at Sportacus's waist, growling softly as the elf began to pick up his pace.

"God, Robbie, I can feel how close you are........you've been doing so good, you're so good.......c'mon Robbie, cum for me. Cum for me Robbie, let me feel it.........you can do it just cum for me you're so close..........c'mon robbie...........I wanna see how beautiful you look when you finish...........god you're amazing.......you're amazing, Robbie........amazingamazingamazingamazingamazing............"

That was all it took, and Robbie came, hot and wet and slick into Sportacus's hands, Sportacus following right after with a shout, a wet spot growing in the front of his pants.

The two leaned close together, foreheads touching, catching their breath. Robbie was the first to break the silence

"You really think I'm amazing?" He asked.

Sportacus laughed softly and kissed him once, twice, three times.

"I always have."


End file.
